User talk:Joeyaa
--Kevin W.•Talk to me 06:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) There you go The bot's got sysop privileges. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Everything's set and you just need to run the scripts, right? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 01:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :: . If there are any problems please tell me. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, did I forget to tell you that the redirects needed to be suppressed or are they going to be deleted on their own? Also, can the bot go through the pages that link to the images and change the links to png? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya, what I'm doing is move pages to .png --> change all calls on the images by pages so they don't redirect --> mass delete. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Perfect. Thanks again. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could you also have it run through images using Template:Spikerank, Template:Cmkb and Template:Kevinrank? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you control when the bot starts and stops working? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and I just got home. I'll look at the other templates soon and start running those. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. Thanks. I wasn't sure if it was entirely automated or not. Thanks for all of your help so far. I thought it was going to be fast but I didn't realize it would be that fast. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:17, January 20, 2010 (UTC) What about ? Also, any other templates to go through? [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 03:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that one too. I don't know if there are any other templates. If I find one, I'll let you know. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 03:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't realize it was going to fix article redirects as well. Thanks for that. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 18:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and don't worry about deleting image redirects... I'll do that at the end. Sorry for procrastinating this, but I've had a busy schedule recently. :( But I'll get to work soon! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't apologize. Whatever you may have to worry about IRL is more important. Besides, the bot has already done most of its work. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Here we go! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 01:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :What? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 01:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to stop procrastinating and start now. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 02:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha. I see. :) --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you gonna let the bot run some more? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely! Sorry, I forgot about it again :( but I'll have a look soon. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 14:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No need to apologize. I appreciate the help as always. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 03:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bot Hey, long time no talk. Can you run the bot some more? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 01:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC)